


I've Got It

by walkwithpurpose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groundhog Day, M/M, Post- Timeskip, Slow Burn, but they are there, descriptions of death aren't graphic, implied iwaoi, this isn't as serious as it sounds I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithpurpose/pseuds/walkwithpurpose
Summary: In that moment Akaashi had a lot of questions, mostly about if prophetic dreams were real, or if he had fractured something. But the most pressing was how his new neighbor, who had died less than a minute ago, was alive and well.Groundhog Day AU that's half rom-com, half trying to keep Bokuto from getting into ridiculous accidents.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: head injury, off-camera death.

Akaashi’s parents had always told him that dreams predicted the future. That there were little hints buried underneath the nonsense. He took that with a grain of salt- he almost never dreamt, and when he did it was about flying or a volleyball match where the opponents were ten feet tall. His parents were eccentric enough already, so he brushed it off as another superstition. After all, he had never had one of his dreams come to life.

But for the past year, Akaashi has been having the same dream. Every night, he watches a faceless stranger fall down the stairs. Some nights, he swears he can make out a piece of their appearance, but the moment he wakes up it all crumbles away. At first, he blamed it on stress. He had started a new job, which could be reason enough to give him nightmares. But the longer it went on, repeating the same event night after night, Akaashi knew something was wrong. 

Not that he could do anything about it. For the first few months he was hypervigilant of everyone walking down the stairs near him, but it was both pointless and exhausting. He had come to accept that he was cursed to never have a good night’s rest, and the dream didn’t mean anything. This forced apathy was how Akaashi spent a year of his life sleep deprived and developed a mild caffeine addiction. 

He would have loved to have gotten some sleep last night, since he was moving into a new apartment, but when have the gods ever been on his side? At least he got someone to help him move.

“The team is so good, Akaashi! I just joined, but it feels like we click already!”

“Is that so.” Akaashi said, listening to Hinata ramble as he unpacked the car.

“Yeah! There’s some people we played in high school there too. You’ll see them if you come to the game.” Hinata lugged a box over his shoulder. “You are coming, right?”

Akaashi gave him a flat look. “It’s your first game, I'll be there.” He tossed Hinata the car keys. “I’m going to unlock the apartment and check everything out. Lock the car when you’re done.”

“I’ll be right up!” Hinata said. Akaashi nodded, picking up a cardboard box and walking into the apartment complex. It looked nice, much nicer than where he lived before. He started up the first flight of stairs when a wave of déjà vu hit him. There was something unnervingly familiar about this place, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Halfway up the steps, Akaashi dropped the box he was holding. Looking down on him was the exact same stairwell from his nightmares. He had read a theory years ago that the sleeping mind cannot create new faces or locations, only recall those you have seen before. He was positive that he had never been here. His breath quickened, thoughts running through his head at a mile a minute. Maybe this was another dream. No, it was far too detailed to be that, and he drove here. That wouldn’t make sense, unless he was lucid dreaming for the first time. 

The sound of laughter snapped him out of his daze. Before Akaashi could process what was happening, he was face to face with two strangers running down the stairs. Their motions were terrifyingly familiar. One, with streaked black and white hair was balancing himself on the handrails to launch himself over the entire flight. His eyes changed from joy to panic when he saw Akaashi in front of him and stopped short to avoid kicking him square in the chest. He didn’t notice the cardboard box under his feet until he had landed on it. He fell once again with a shriek, tumbling headfirst down the stairs. 

Every movement, right down to the scream was exactly like his nightmare. Hearing someone run past him yelling muffled words, Akaashi finally managed to turn around. Instead of seeing his new neighbor, he was once again greeted by the empty stairwell. The two men were absent. And most concerning of all, the box next to Akaashi’s feet was intact. 

He heard laughter above him, exactly the same as moments ago. Akaashi snapped out of it, trying to figure out what to do. In the time it would take for him to pick up the box, he would be taking up the entire stairwell, which would be even worse. He wouldn’t have the time to run down the stairs either. Before he could think up a plan, he was already looking at the panicked face of a man doomed to die, hands letting go of the railing. Without thinking, Akaashi reached out and caught him as he slipped on the box, sending them both crashing down the steps. 

In that moment Akaashi had a lot of questions, mostly about if prophetic dreams were real or if he had fractured something. But the most pressing was how his new neighbor, who had died less than a minute ago, was alive and well.

“Hey! Hey! Oh my god, Kuroo did I kill him?”

“You did land on top of him.”

Akaashi’s ears were ringing as he opened his eyes, the world a little too bright and loud for his taste. He blinked slowly, taking in the unfamiliar faces in front of him. Before he could get a word out, he saw an orange tuft of hair creep into his vision and was assaulted with more screaming.

“Akaashi! Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?” Hinata ran up to him, boxes forgotten as he fretted over his appearance.

“I’m fine. Just hit my head a little.” Akaashi said.

Hinata put his hand inches from Akaashi’s face. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three. Even with a mild concussion, I would still be able to tell you that.”

“Hey shrimpy, may I?”

Hinata jumped, looking at the two behind him. “Kuroo! What are you doing here?”

Kuroo scooted Hinata out of the way and pulled out his phone. “I live here, with Bokuto,” pointing to the man profusely apologizing next to him. “Can you look straight ahead for me?” Akaashi nodded, squinting a little as the flashlight was shone in his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Where are you?”

“The stairwell in my apartment complex.”

“What’s today’s date?”

“Saturday, September 19th.”

Kurroo turned the flashlight off and had Akaashi follow his finger back and forth. “Did I miss anything?”

“What happened?” Hinata asked.

“I caught Bokuto after he tripped, and we fell down the stairs together.” Akaashi said, now touching his finger to his nose. This was the first time Akaashi had a good look at him. His face was very expressive and full of life. He almost wondered if he had imagined what happened before. “Speaking of which, are you alright, Bokuto?”

Bokuto nodded, teary eyed. “I am so so sorry. I promise I’ll never run on the stairs again.”

“Liar! You raced me yesterday after practice.” Hinata said.

“I’m a changed man Shoyo! And your hot roommate doesn’t have to know that!”

Kuroo smirked. “Jesus, you try to kill the man and now you’re hitting on him. I’m almost proud.”

“I still live with Yachi though?” Hinata said. “I’m just helping Akaashi move.”

Kuroo clapped his hands, drawing everyone’s attention. “He passed- or is it failed? Either way, signs point to no concussion. If you have any symptoms later get someone to drive you to the hospital.” 

Akaashi nodded and stood up, dusting off his jeans. “Thank you.”

“No, thank YOU!” Bokuto said. “If you hadn’t caught me, I might have broken something!” Akaashi’s face darkened. “Do you want some help with your move? Since there’s only two of you.”

Akaashi glanced at Hinata, who nodded fervently. “If it’s not an imposition.”

“Of course not!” Bokuto picked up the box Hinata had dropped in his panic and started up the stairs.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi called after him.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t know my room number.” 

He visibly deflated as Kuroo and Hinata burst into laughter. With a sigh, Akaashi shooed them out to the car and retrieved his now crumpled box. Bokuto perked up and followed Akaashi’s lead.

He moved his head into Akaashi’s field of vision once they reached his door with a wide smile. “I’m Bokuto Koutaro!”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“I heard. Nice to meet you, Akaashi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've never written anything for Haikyuu before, so I hope you're enjoying it. If you have anything specific you want me to leave content warnings for in the future just leave me a comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: references to death

Ever since he moved apartments, Akaashi’s sleep was dreamless. He had become so accustomed to having nightmares that it was strange to wake up well rested. Bokuto was alive and well, and he didn’t have to see him die every night. He still didn't understand what happened, and honestly didn’t want to read more into it.

Almost a week had passed since that day, and it was time to do some chores. Akaashi hefted his laundry bag over his shoulder and made his way to the laundry room, finding it blissfully empty. He had just finished loading his clothes into the machine, fiddling with the coin slots when someone else walked in.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Long time no see.” 

Akaashi had not spoken to Bokuto since they met. He seemed like a great person, kind and energetic, but he couldn’t shake the image of their real first encounter. He sent Bokuto a polite nod. “How are you?”

He smiled, moving to the machine next to Akaashi. “Great! Just finished practice, so I’m being productive.” 

“Practice?”

“Hinata didn’t tell you? I’m on the Black Jackals!” Bokuto said, crossing his arms with a swell of pride.

He leaned back against the washing machine. “Hmm, that explains a lot.”

“My beautiful muscles?” He said, wiggling his brows.

“How you know Hinata, but that too.” Akaashi took in his appearance. His hair was down, still damp from a shower. It looked cute, in a different way from the spikes. “You have a match in a few weeks, right?”

Bokuto perked up. “Yeah! Are you coming?” 

He nodded. “I like volleyball.”

“We’ll have to make it a great game then!” Bokuto’s eyes landed on the straws sticking out of Akaashi’s coin slots. “What’s that?”

“Ah.” He held up a red coffee stirrer. “The laundry here is expensive, so I use these instead.”

“Oooh! Can I see?” Bokuto asked, eyes sparkling. 

Akaashi nodded, moving to the side. “For each slot, take a straw and press down while you slide it in.” He demonstrated the motion. “You should feel a click once it’s set.” He glanced over at Bokuto, who watched with rapt attention. “Once you have all eight, push the ends up so they don’t catch. Then slide the tray in.” Akaashi pushed the coin tray, held it for a few seconds, and pulled it back out. “There you go.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Bokuto said, leaning down to watch the washer fill with water. “Where did you learn that?”

Akaashi shrugged. “College.” He pulled out the mangled coffee straws and handed them to Bokuto. “Want to try?”

“Hell yeah! Thanks!” Bokuto tossed his clothes in the washing machine and started placing straws in the coin slots. “I feel like a hacker.”

Akaashi snorted. “Closer to lockpick.” 

“Ooh, you’re right!” With the final straw inserted, he turned back to Akaashi, beaming. “Is this it?”

“Almost. May I?” He put his hand out, and Bokuto nodded in response. 

Akaashi leaned over him, placing his hand on top of Bokuto’s to adjust the position of a few straws. “You have to keep the pressure constant for it to work, like the weight of a coin.” Receiving no response, he looked back at Bokuto, who seemed much more tense than before. “Did you feel the click?”

He started with a laugh. “Yeah! Just absorbing all the knowledge.” Akaashi nodded and let him finish the transaction. Seeing that he succeeded in conning the washer, Akaashi picked up his detergent.

“I’ll be going then. Have a nice night, Bokuto.”

“Ah, wait a second!” Akaashi paused, turning back. “Do you want my number?”

He adjusted the grip on his bag. “We are neighbors now. Sure.” Akaashi took out his phone and handed it to Bokuto, who broke into such a wide grin it threatened to split open his face.

After a moment of typing, Bokuto’s phone started ringing. He held up both to show Akaashi the connecting call. “Who could it be at this hour!” Akaashi shook his head and took the phone back. Bokuto gathered up his things and followed Akaashi out into the hallway. “By the way, do the coffee straws work on vending machines too?”

“I don’t think so. They use a different mechanism.” 

“Hmmm.” Bokuto rubbed his chin, feigning deep thought. “I guess it’s the ol’ coin and string trick then.”

A ghost of a smile crept over Akaashi’s lips. “Good luck with that.”

Akaashi woke up the next morning with an image of Bokuto being crushed by a vending machine burned into his retinas.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

He turned off his alarm and stumbled into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee maker.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” An aggravatingly familiar voice drifted across the room. Before Akaashi could begin to question why Oikawa Tooru was in his apartment at seven in the morning on a Friday, Iwaizumi elbowed him in the side. “Ow! Iwa-chan that hurt.”

“Good.” Iwaizumi walked over to the counter and patted Akaashi on the shoulder. “Hey, are you- Jesus.”

“That bad?” Akaashi ignored his frowning and downed his first cup of coffee in record time.

“You look like you were hit by a bus.”

“Close.” 

Oikawa moved to his other side, all the laughter gone from his expression. “I thought they stopped last week.”

“So did I.” He started pouring a second cup. “Maybe God hates me.”

Oikawa snorted. “You don’t believe in God.”

“I definitely don’t now.” He checked the clock above the door. “I need to go get ready.”

“Hey.” Iwaizumi said, giving Akaashi a pointed look. “We’ll talk later.”

He nodded and went about his routine, barely processing the information around him. His second cup of coffee kicked in on the way to work, but he still couldn’t concentrate. He kept re-reading the same lines, mind straying to the new dream. If he was having prophetic dreams, that meant Bokuto was going to die soon. The issue was when and where. 

The last nightmare happened for an entire year before Bokuto died, but he couldn’t assume that was consistent. Since Bokuto looked the same, he set the time frame somewhere between today and two years from now. The dream only showed a snippet of the event- it was somewhere outdoors in the evening, and he was wearing sweats. Long sleeves, but no jacket. It couldn’t have been winter or summer then, either spring or fall. No, a lot of the athletes he knew had a ridiculous tolerance for the cold, so he couldn’t rule that out. If he was wearing sweats he was either on his way to or from practice. Based on the time of day, he was probably leaving.

Akaashi put his head in his hands. It’s not like he could follow Bokuto around, and there was no guarantee it would happen in front of him again. He had narrowed down almost nothing. He needed to see the dream again and collect more details, but what if it happened today?

“Excuse me?” He snapped out of his doom spiral and looked up at his coworker. They gave him a nervous smile. “I’m heading out for the day, unless you need something.”

Akaashi shook his head and checked his watch. “I should get going too. Drive safe.” They nodded and left, leaving him in the empty office. He checked his phone, seeing a few missed messages.

_[14:30] Iwaizumi Hajime: Feeling any better?_

_[16:47] Iwaizumi Hajime: I kicked Oikawa out. Don’t forget about dinner tonight. _

_[17:04] Hinata Shoyo: you didn’t tell me u were friends w/ bokuto!!!_

He squinted at the most recent text.

_[17:30] Me:_ We just met

Receiving no response, he turned off the office lights and locked up. 

“I’m back.” Akaashi called out, toeing off his shoes in the entryway. He walked into the kitchen, seeing his roommate standing over their slow cooker. “What’s that?”

“Pot roast. Hopefully.”

Akaashi set his keys on the counter. “You’re the best.”

“You’re not getting any unless you tell me what’s going on.” They stared at each other. “No offense, but you look even worse than this morning.”

“I’m not surprised.” After an uncomfortable silence, Akaashi sighed. “Let me wash up first.”

Iwaizumi nodded, ladling food into two bowls. When Akaashi returned it was quiet once again, except for the sound of scraping utensils. Halfway through the meal, he finally spoke. “Remember what I told you about the day I moved in? How I caught one of our neighbors falling down the stairs?” Iwaizumi nodded. “It was exactly the same as my dream.”

“That’s...really creepy.”

“Yeah.”

They continued eating. “That’s not what’s bothering you, is it?” Akaashi looked away. “We’ve been friends long enough for me to know when you’re hiding something.”

“It’ll sound stupid.”

“You’re friends with flat-earthers. Try me.”

Akaashi shook his head. “I have to figure it out myself first.”

Iwaizumi gave him a level look. “Fine, I won’t pry anymore. But if anything happens, I’m here. Oikawa is too, in his own way.”

He thanked him, and they finished dinner by complaining about their coworkers. Akaashi had started cleaning up the plates when his phone buzzed.

_[18:30] Hinata Shoyo: oooooooo I see I see!_

_[18:30] Hinata Shoyo: he was asking about u today _

_[18:31] Me:_ Asking what

_[18:32] Hinata: dw about it ;)_

_[18:32] Hinata: I swear hes not a serial killer_

_[18:33] Hinata: or at least ive never seen him serial kill anyone _

_[18:35] Me:_ Hinata

_[18:35] Hinata: akaashi_

_[18:36] Me:_ It’s always the people you least suspect

_[18:36] Hinata: D:_

Akaashi turned his phone off and went back to the dishes. He had only talked to Bokuto for a few hours altogether: during the move and in the laundry room. It made him wonder why he was running himself ragged for someone who was practically a stranger. Was it because he might get stuck in a time loop if he died? Or did he not want to see Bokuto get hurt?

He tucked that thought away. Bokuto didn’t deserve to die, no one did. His bright smiles just made this nightmare a little more personal than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you, struggling college students. [Here's a video for how Akaashi gets free laundry](https://youtu.be/Q7sXpClBpWc)


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi remembered a time when he would wake up slow and bleary eyed. He never thought he would miss morning grogginess, until his parents' strange warnings came true. For the last year, he would greet each day in a cold sweat, sheets tangled by his feet from tossing and turning. But today was different. He shot out of bed like a bullet, stumbling in his rush to scribble down every detail of his dream.

The background, which was muddy and indistinct before, had been clear enough to make out small details. There were people exiting a subway station, notably a group of students in school uniforms. Summer uniforms. If the weather was cold enough for sweats but schools hadn’t switched uniforms yet, it had to be fall. Akaashi put it between the middle of September to the end of October, on a day with clear skies. He had narrowed down a two-year window to a month and a half.

He glanced at the planner sitting open on his desk, resigned to the fate waiting for him. Today’s date was Sunday, September 27th. He was running out of time, and fast. Checking his watch, Akaashi stood up and stretched. It was time to go grocery shopping, and he wanted to get there before it got busy. No matter how pressing the deadline, he couldn't afford to neglect his routine.

Compiling a list was easy- the system of sticky notes and paper scraps was familiar from when they lived together in college. He noticed one in particular: _’Don’t skip breakfast again, dumbass.’_ Akaashi snorted. He could humor his roommate once in a while.

Fortunately, one of the first things he scouted upon moving was cafes, and there was one less than a block away. A bell jingled above the door as Akaashi entered. He stepped in line and peered at the menu, only to see a familiar head of black and white hair blocking his view.

“Bokuto?” The man in question looked up from his phone and scanned the tables. Akaashi almost chuckled at his confused expression. “Behind you.”

Bokuto whirled around to see Akaashi. His face broke out into a wide grin. “Hey hey hey! What are you doing here?”

Akaashi nodded towards the menu. “Breakfast.” He tilted his head. “You’re up early.”

Bokuto let out a dramatic groan and looked up at the ceiling. “We have morning practice on weekends. It’s brutal.”

This caught Akaashi’s attention. “Do they end early, at least?”

He nodded sagely. “16:00. ”

The timing was perfect. The sun would still be up, just beginning to set. Bokuto was dying after practice on a sunny weekend in the next month and a half. He tried to recall the weather forecast for the next few days. If he was right, it was clear skies for the rest of the afternoon. Candidate number one for doomsday was already here. Possibilities were racing through his head as they approached the counter. He half-listened to Bokuto’s order, feeling the minutes tick down.

“What do you want?”

Akaashi snapped out of his train of thought, seeing Bokuto looking expectantly at him. “You don’t have to do that.”

He crossed his arms. “I know. I want to.”

Akaashi knew he wasn’t going to win this argument and gave in, ordering his coffee. Bokuto paid and they moved to the side counter, wearing a warm expression. He beamed at Akaashi as they stood shoulder to shoulder. “What are you up to today?”

“Grocery shopping. It’s quieter in the mornings.”

“Ooh, making anything good tonight?”

“Depends on what’s on sale.” Akaashi paused. Bokuto wouldn’t have any use for a vending machine if he was about to eat. He turned to face Bokuto. “Do you have plans tonight?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Why?”

“I usually eat with my roommate, but he’s out tonight.” He watched Bokuto’s eyes widen. “Do you want to come over for dinner?”

Bokuto leaned inches away from Akaashi’s face in his excitement. “Yes! I’d love that!” 

Akaashi felt his face heat up from the close proximity. He was saved by a very tired-looking barista calling Bokuto’s name.

Breakfast secured, they made their way out of the cafe, weaving around a sudden influx of customers. “Are you allergic to anything, Bokuto?”

“Nope! I’ll eat almost anything.”

Akaashi took a sip of his coffee as the door swung shut behind them. “Is that so.”

“It is.” The two stopped on the sidewalk, drinking their coffee and staring at each other for a few long moments. 

“Don’t you have practice soon?”

Bokuto pulled out his phone to check the time and made a squawking noise. “Ah, I didn’t notice!” He shoved his phone back in his jacket pocket. “You’re an angel.” He started jogging down the street, waving as he yelled out behind him. “See you tonight!”

“18:00!” Akaashi called out after him.

“Yes! 18:00! Bye Akaashi!”

He watched Bokuto disappear into the crowd. It wasn’t until someone bumped into him that he realized that he was still standing in the middle of the walkway.

Akaashi was facing the consequences of his hasty decision. It had been a while since he entertained guests that weren’t close friends, especially without planning ahead. He focused on cleaning his apartment, breaking down the lingering cardboard boxes while he thought things over. Had it been too forward to invite Bokuto to his apartment?

He took a deep breath and cut off that train of thought. What’s done is done, and he had less than an hour until Bokuto arrived. After a cold shower, Akaashi threw on an apron and started prepping ingredients.

It wasn’t long before he heard a knock. He set down the carrot he was peeling and mentally prepared himself as he unlocked the door. 

Every time they had run into each other so far had been by pure chance. Seeing Bokuto on his doorstep reminded Akaashi that the beautiful die young. Bokuto had changed from his gym clothes into a flannel that fit him a little too well. He was definitely an athlete. 

Akaashi tore his eyes away and held the door open. “Come in.”

Bokuto toed his shoes off. “Thanks for having me over!”

“Of course.” Akaashi said, returning to the kitchen counter. “I’m not finished yet, so make yourself comfortable.”

He perked up, glancing at the ingredients on the cutting board. “I can help?”

Akaashi hesitated, taking stock of what he still needed to do. “If that’s okay.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Tell me what you need!”

“I can handle this, but could you start some rice?” 

Bokuto jumped on it, rolling up his sleeves to wash his hands. “You know Akaashi, I don’t know much about you."

He sent him a sidelong glance. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

Akaashi gestured to the bottle sitting next to Bokuto. “If you pass me the oil I’ll tell you.” 

He handed it over with an eager expression.

“Thank you.” He poured a generous amount of oil into the skillet before returning the container. “I suppose first aid took precedent over introductions.”

Bokuto squawked. “I didn’t think anyone would be there!”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “Do you say that to all the men you push down the stairs?” 

“No, just you.” Bokuto flashed him a cheeky grin and Akaashi felt heat rise to his face. They returned to a comfortable silence until the puzzle pieces in Bokuto’s mind clicked. He stopped washing the rice and turned around. “Hold on, are you saying I’m a serial stair-pusher?”

Akaashi shrugged. “You never know.”

“I usually make a great first impression!”

He hummed as he dropped the first prawns into the hot oil. “Well you definitely made a strong one.” 

They had just gotten into a rhythm when a knock interrupted their pleasant banter. 

Bokuto looked over. “Are you expecting someone?”

He shook his head and handed the chopsticks to Bokuto. “Can you take over for a minute?” Bokuto nodded and turned his attention to the frying tempura. Akaashi wiped his hands down with a dish towel and went to answer the door. There, he found Oikawa Tooru, wearing an expression Akaashi knew meant trouble.

“No.”

Oikawa gaped at him. “I haven’t even said anything yet!”

“And the answer is still no.” Akaashi leaned on the door frame, twisting the towel between his hands.

“Keiji,” he said in a whiny voice. “Iwa-chan won’t answer my calls.”

“He’s at work Oikawa, he’s not going to have his phone on.”

“Still?” Akaashi nodded, prompting a groan. “Today of all days he forgets to tell me he’s working late.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “He told you. I was there.”

“Lies and slander.” Oikawa huffed. “Aren’t you going to let this poor, lost soul in?”

“No.” Akaashi stood up straight and put his hand on the open door. “If that’s all, I’m busy.”

“Oh?” Oikawa peered over Akaashi’s shoulder. “Who’s that?”

Akaashi moved his head to block Oikawa’s view. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I will worry about it, thank you very much.” His eyes widened. “Uh, Keiji?”

Akaashi heard a yelp behind him and turned around to see Bokuto fanning a grease fire. Without thinking twice, he slammed the door in Oikawa’s face and ran over to the stove.

“Don’t fan it!” He warned, digging through the cabinet. Bokuto jumped back, giving Akaashi space. He pulled out the lid and set it on top of the skillet, covering the fire. Watching the flames disappear, he sighed and turned to Bokuto. “Never fan or pour water on a grease fire, it’ll only make it worse.” 

Bokuto wrung his hands. “It was doing fine and, out of nowhere-”

He moved in front of Bokuto. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Bokuto was avoiding eye contact, looking anywhere except at Akaashi.

He frowned and softened his voice. “Can you look at me?” Bokuto finally met his gaze, resembling a kicked puppy. “I’m not mad. It happens to everyone.” 

Bokuto nodded. “I-”

Akaashi cut him off. “No more apologies. I’m not worried about the food. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He eyed the ingredients still sitting on the cutting board. “Want to finish?”

He perked up. “Am I banned from the kitchen?”

“I don’t need help, but you’re good company.” Akaashi cleaned out the oil from the skillet and replaced it, starting over. He kept an eye on Bokuto, and was glad to see his mood going back to normal.

The first round of vegetables had been dropped into the oil when Bokuto broke the silence. “I almost forgot! Who was that earlier?”

“Hmm?” Akaashi paused, piecing together what he meant. “Oh, you mean Oikawa. He has a habit of inviting himself over.” Noticing Bokuto had gone eerily silent, Akaashi turned around. Bokuto’s eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, mumbling something to himself. Akaashi snorted and returned to frying the mushrooms. He doubted Bokuto would hear him even if he said something.

Akaashi liked cooking. Recipes came with exact measurements and step-by-step directions, all he had to do was follow along. It let him tune out everything that was happening in his life and focus solely on the task at hand. With his full attention on the tempura, Akaashi could almost forget why Bokuto was here. Almost. 

He knew the fire didn’t present any real danger. It was small, and they put it out quickly. But he couldn’t help but wonder if the dreams weren’t telling the full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter three times and edited twice to fix plot holes. It's nap time.
> 
> On a lighter note, let me know if you're enjoying the fic! I hope everyone who celebrates had a safe and wonderful holiday season.


End file.
